walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wellington, Ohio
Wellington is a determinant location that appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Two and Season Three. It is a safe camp and community inhabited by survivors in the zombie apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Wellington was a small village located in Lorain County, Ohio, just by the intersection of State Routes 18 and 58. It is also very close to, albeit not directly by the shores of Lake Erie. It has a generally cold climate, which temperature can get exceptionally low in winter. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Wellington is first mentioned by Christa while tending a fire with Clementine in the forest. Two years after the events of "No Time Left", Wellington was decided as their next destination for safety, until they got ambushed by a group of bandits and ended up getting separated from each other. "A House Divided" Wellington is mentioned again by Kenny during a discussion with Clementine, Luke and Nick at the Moonstar Lodge. Same as Christa and Clementine, Kenny and his group also had the intention of moving on towards Wellington for the winter, because it is said to have fresh water, lots of land, and walkers move slower in the cold. "Amid The Ruins" Wellington gets another mention by Kenny, saying that it is the group's best bet and that it will be their next destination. "No Going Back" If Clementine chooses to spare Kenny, the pair eventually reaches Wellington, where they are greeted by a woman named Edith. She informs them that their community is currently not accepting new members since it is overpopulated, gives them a bag of supplies and tells them to check back in a few months. Kenny then begs her to let just Clementine and AJ in, and even offers to leave the supplies. Edith agrees to this after conferring with some other unseen inhabitants, and Clementine then has to choose whether to accept the offer or stay with Kenny. If she accepts, Kenny walks off with the supplies while Edith lets Clementine and AJ into the wall. If she decides to stay with Kenny, Edith gives them an extra bag and tells them to check back in a month or two. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" If Clementine chose to stay in Wellington, she would later be found in her shelter with AJ, who is coloring on a piece of paper. Edith later appears and tells Clementine and Alvin Jr. to pack up their stuff and flee the compound as a hostile groupThe New Frontier (Group)were killing the people of Wellington because they didn't give them their supplies. While Clementine, Edith and Alvin Jr. are fleeing Wellington, one scavenger spots Edith and shoots her from a distance. Clementine is forced to take the baby and flee from the shooters rapidly approaching her. Inhabitants Survivors *Edith - Gate guard who lives in Wellington. (Formerly) *Clementine - Child who entered Wellington. (Determinant) (Formerly) *Alvin Jr. - Infant who entered Wellington. (Determinant) (Formerly) *Frank *Nancy *Dan *Deb *Hundreds of unnamed survivors. Deaths *Edith - Killed by an unnamed member of The New Frontier (Determinant) *Numerous counts of unnamed Wellington residents *Possibly numerous counts of The New Frontier members. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Season Three *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Determinant) Trivia *Wellington is one of five communities in the Video Game, the others being Crawford, Howe's Hardware, Monroe and Prescott. **Out of all of them, Wellington is the only one whose appearance is determinant. **Also, Wellington is the only community where the leader is unknown. **Wellington and Prescott are the only non-antagonistic communities. Gallery NGB Wellington Arrival.png NGB Far Enough.png NGB Drop Your Weapons.png NGB Welcome To Wellington.png NGB Door Open.png NGB Into Wellington.png Wellingtons3.png IMG 1958.JPG IMG 1930.PNG TTBPT1 AJ.jpg Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Safe Zones